That Sexy Red Bra
by AlexzTimFan
Summary: It all started with that sexy red bra. Amy/Ricky. Rated M for sexual content! One-Shot


**~That Sexy Red Bra~**

"Get back here, Ricky!" I shouted. He grinned and held up the red lacy bra, I had purchased earlier in the day. He had just stolen it out of my dresser, not even two seconds ago.

"Come and get it." He replied smirking.

He didn't have to tell me twice as I ran after him, he laughed and held the bra up, out of my reach. I jumped a couple times but couldn't get my hands on it. Why did he have to be so damn tall?

"Ricky, why must you be so infuriating?" I asked, taking a deep breath, as I raised my hands in defeat.

"You know you love me." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, I do." I said, before kissing him softly.

Ricky and I had been dating for the past eight months, John and I had moved in last month. His apartment was just big enough for the three of us, - he was still living above the butcher shop- much to Ben's dismay.

Ben and I had broken up during our Junior year, after I found out he had cheated on me while he was at Italy. We pretty much stopped talking after that, my choice not his.

"Aren't you going to model this for me?" Ricky asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I smacked his arm playfully. "In your dreams, maybe." I said laughing.

"Definitely in my dreams." He replied, smirking. My mouth dropped open at his straightforwardness. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this _was_ Ricky talking.

He just laughed and pressed his lips to mine. "John won't be home for a couple of hours." He stated simply, his lips making their way down my neck. I gulped as my mind clouded over. The things he could do with those lips.

"Yes, but we have things to do." I replied, my voice wavering as his lips moved across my jaw. "Besides" I continued, "I'm not quite ready for John to have a brother or sister." I said with a sigh as his hands started tugging on the hem of my t-shirt.

"Your on birth control." He reminded me, pressing his lips to mine.

I pulled away, sighing. "I'm serious, Ricky. We aren't ready for another child." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, turning around so my back was facing him.

He put his arms around me. "You don't get pregnant _every-time_ you have sex, Amy." He reasoned as he kissed my shoulder.

My eyes closed but I wasn't going to give in. "Well the last time we had sex it _did _result in me getting pregnant." I reminded him quickly.

He sighed and turned me around so that I was facing him. "We didn't use _protection_ last time." He reminded me with a smile. "Besides, I wouldn't mind having another one."

I looked at him incredulously. "Ricky, John is four years old! We haven't got the space for another child, nor are we ready for another one." Ricky sighed.

"Amy, people have sex, _all the time_ without getting pregnant. Hell, Adrian I had sex for how long..." His voice trailed off as I glared at him. Adrian was somewhat of a sore subject around me.

"Bringing that _slut _up is not going to help your case any." I said, my foot tapping angrily against the floor.

"I'm just saying, she never got pregnant." He replied, rubbing his hand up and down the length of my arm. A failed attempt at getting me to calm down.

I pushed his hand off my arm. "Well isn't that nice for her. Was that suppose to make me feel better? If so, you failed miserably." I said, walking over to the kitchen counter, were my car keys lay.

Ricky sighed, running his long fingers through his hair. "Where are you going?" He asked hotly.

I turned around, hanging my purse strap over my shoulder. "I'm just going to go return that sexy red bra, seeing as I have no need for it now." I replied, still glaring at him.

"Oh, come on! Your being a little dramatic, don't you think?" Ricky asked, clearly irritated.

I just shrugged my shoulder. "Nope." Was my short reply.

I went to go grab the bra but Ricky beat me to it. "Fine. You can take it back, if you can get it off of me." Ricky said, his arm raising the bra over his head.

I tapped my foot against the floor impatiently. "I'm not in the mood for these silly games. Hand me the damn bra, Ricky." I said annoyance evident in my voice.

He just smiled wickedly. "Make me." He said, with a shrug of his shoulder.

I walked over to him and put my hand up, trying to reach it. My eyes grew wide when Ricky wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, and dropped me on his bed. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked curiously.

His smile grew even more, if that was even possible, as he leaned over my body. His lips attacked mine, without warning. At first I resisted but eventually melted into the kiss. His lips slowly moved down across my jaw, and down my neck. My eyes fluttered closed and I arched my neck to give him better access.

"Tell me you don't want this." Ricky said, suddenly looking at me, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

I was aware that my breaths were suddenly shallow as I looked at Ricky. "I don't." I replied, my voice wavering as his hand caressed my thigh.

His hand slowly moved up to the top of my jeans, and unbuttoned them. His fingers then latched on the zipper, slowly pulling it down. "How about now?" He whispered huskily.

My breath hitched and my eyes clouded over. "Nope." I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

He surprised me by then putting his hand in my jeans, rubbing his fingers against my panties. "Now?" He asked, looking at me seductively.

My breathing sped up and I knew he had me. Damn my teenage hormones! I nodded my head quickly, because I wanted it. Badly. Ricky smirked, obviously happy about his victory. He took his hand back out of my pants, making me groan in frustration. Ricky laughed as his finger wrapped around the end of my t-shirt, tugging gently. I sat up and raised my arms above my head, so Ricky could lift the shirt over my head. Once he removed the irritating garment he carelessly tossed it behind his back.

His lips instantly went to my neck, slowly making their way down my chest. His right hand sliding up my silky skin, gently cupping my partially covered breast. I let my head fall back, as my heart beat me senselessly. His left arm snaked around my back, unhooking the clasp skillfully. He slid my bra straps down my arms before tossing that, too, behind his back. Reuniting it with my shirt.

I gasped as he placed his hands on my bare breasts, squeezing gently. I arched my back, pushing my breast further into his hands. I looked down at Ricky, his eyes were trained on his hands as they worked. He slid his hands down to my waist, his eyes darting up to meet mine. His eyes were clouded over with lust, and I was pretty sure mine were, too.

His mouth hovered over my left breast as he attentively looked up at me, through his long dark lashes, before his mouth gently latched onto my hardened nipple. A small moan escaped through my slightly parted lips, as I ran my fingers through Ricky's dark hair. Ricky's lips slowly moved to my right breast, giving as much attention to it as he had the left.

"Ricky." I whimpered. He smiled in return and slowly kissed his way down my stomach, stopping at the beginning of my jeans, his fingers sliding underneath the hard fabric. I hoisted my butt off the bed so he could easily slide them off my hips and down my legs. After he removed my jeans he kissed his way up my leg, before sliding my panties off as well.

I looked down to see him smiling at my naked form. "How is this fair? You still got all your clothes on." I pointed out, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Before he could respond I pulled him towards me, lifting his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but stare at his masculine chest, though Ricky didn't give me much time for admiring it, as he crashed his lips onto mine. I sighed into his mouth, running my slender hands down his chest, my fingers landing on the button to his jeans. I quickly undid it and pulled down the zipper, tugging his pants down as far as I could. Ricky took them off the rest of the way as my eyes fixated on the bulge in his boxer briefs.

I reached out slowly, my fingers sliding underneath the thin fabric. I took a shaky breath before slowly pulling them down.

My eyes slowly raked over Ricky's naked form, getting extremely wet as my eye's landed on his very prominent erection. My heart picking up speed as I ran my shaky hand down his chest, before I took his length in my hand, curling my fingers around him, as I slowly started pumping my hand up and down his length. I looked up to see if Ricky liked what I was doing, his eyes were closed, a moan softly leaving his lips. I smirked, silently loving the fact that I pretty much had total control over him at the moment.

With a newly found confidence I lowered my head to the tip of his dick, my tongue darting out, lightly licking the head, before wrapping my lips around him. I heard a deep groan above me as I felt his dick twitch in my mouth. I couldn't believe the effect this was having on Ricky, seeing as how I had never done this before. Suddenly, Ricky's hands were on either side of my head as he moved himself out of my mouth. I looked up with questioning eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously. He shook his head back and forth quickly.

"No, no. That was.....Amazing, really." He said, breathing heavily. "But, if I didn't stop you, well things would have ended before they even started." He finished. I nodded my head in understanding, relief washing over me.

Butterflies were dancing around in my stomach as he kissed me tenderly, while leading my head down onto his soft pillow. Our lips parted, our tongue's dancing around in each-others mouths. My arms wrapped around his back, my finger nails lightly grazing his shoulder. Ricky was the one to break the kiss as he looked at me, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You really are beautiful, Amy." He said, pressing a tender kiss on my jaw. Tears filled the corner of my eyes, as I smiled lovingly at him. Our lips met again, our kisses tender and full of love. Ricky nudged my legs apart with his knee, before positioning himself comfortably in-between them. I felt him positing himself at my entrance, his eyes searching mine. I nodded my head, giving him permission.

He filled me slowly, knowing it was probably going to hurt a little, seeing as how this was only my second time. It did hurt, but the pain was bearable, and after a couple of thrusts the pain was gone, pleasure taking its place.

My finger nails scratched his shoulder, as our hips meet. "Ricky." I moaned out, my teeth biting gently down on his shoulder, as the pressure of my orgasm started to build. Our breath's coming out shallow and ragged, as we kissed each-other, our kisses full of passion and desire. I could see little beads of perspiration building on Ricky's forehead, a drop running down the side of his face, down his jaw. It made Ricky look that much sexier. My slender fingers ran up the back of his neck, wrapping themselves around the hair at the nape of his neck. Ricky's lips moved down my neck, as our hips met again.

I couldn't help but notice how much better this time was compared to my first. I mean it's not that Ricky did anything wrong, he was actually quite the gentleman, but I had been completely nervous. I mean I was practically sick to my stomach, I was so nervous, and it didn't help that it hurt like hell the first time, too.

I cried out Ricky's name as he rubbed his thumb over my clitoris, bringing me closer to my release. Our hips now meeting up faster.

I came first, and the pleasure was unlike anything I had ever felt before. My finger nails sinking into the flesh of his shoulder, most likely drawing some blood. Ricky came a few thrusts later, as he buried his head in my shoulder, calling out my name.

Ricky pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes closed as we tried to control are labored breathing, my heart still pounding against my ribcage.

"That was....wow." Ricky said with a deep breath. I opened my eyes to seem his looking at me, I chuckled slightly.

"I know." I replied as Ricky laid down next to me, I turned on my side, so I was facing him. He smiled and reached his hand out to tuck a piece of wayward hair behind my ear. I sighed contently "I love you." I whispered as my eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you, too, Amy." He said, pressing a soft kiss on my arm.

We laid there sighing contently, our breathing and our heartbeats finally returning to their normal pace. I thought back on how this even started and smiled, I owed much thanks to_ that sexy red bra._

_

* * *

_

**This is my very first attempt at a mature fanfic, so I really hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews are love! ;D**


End file.
